Guess Who
by Stellarum Noctis
Summary: Lucy's life has been flipped upside down in the matter of a few months. She's been ignored by those who she considers 'family', because Lisanna has come back from the 'dead'. What happens when somebody comes to Lucy's side? It comes as a shock to everybody who it is that introduces Lucy to her to new friends. *I do not own the picture or Fairy Tail*
1. Explanation

Hey guys...so I died over these last few months...okay last half of the year.

I don't know if I've informed all of you wonderful people about my current situation, which I will explain now!

So I'm still in high school, I'm a senior to be exact, I go to a crummy little school in the middle of nowhere, where we get taught to the test just enough to scrape by, I only go for three hours a day, which is a blessing.

Now you're probably wondering what that has to do with anything, and probably that I should be able to update when I'm only at school for 3 hours, well I also started college this year.

I'm not doing all the easy classes either, I took on a full load of college, plus my three senior classes, which has projects every few weeks.

I know that none of this is any excuse, but I'm going to try and get the rest of this story typed out and go ahead and start on the next one over my winter break, which is a month long mind you.

I'm also going to be going back over this story and editing and making some changes to it, those should be done in the next day or so.

Anyways, I'm sorry about all of this, the college stuff hit me really hard along with high school, I'm also really sorry that this isn't an update, I should get one out in about a week then they should be regular updates.

I'm sorry and bye!


	2. Chapter 1: Something New

**CHAPTER 1**

A/N: I'm completely rewriting this story, I'll be following the same story line, for the most part, I've realized that there are too many plot holes and that I'm making Lucy too OP, but I'm going to change that. I'm also graduating High School in a few days, so this summer should be full of updates, since I'm only taking online courses in college. I'm also hoping to write another story after I finish this one over the summer, because I will finish this over the summer. Enjoy!

* * *

**Lucy's POV**:

As I was walking on the canal edge headed home, I began to think about the past few months, and how everything seemed to have been flipped upside down since Lisanna came back from the 'dead'. It may seem as though I'm jealous, but I'm more lonely than jealous. Nobody in the guild talks to me anymore, they're either out on jobs or they are too busy with Lisanna, hell my own team hasn't spoken to me in 3 months! I understood at first, Lisanna was back from another world, when everybody believed her to be dead. As I see my apartment coming closer I retreat from my thoughts and focus on getting my key out. As I unlock the door I hear crashing coming from inside my apartment, as I walk through the door I grip my keys, ready to use them at a moment's notice. When I see who's sitting at the table, Erza, Gray, and Natsu, I look at them questioningly. Erza then stands up and gestures for me to have the seat she just vacated. As I shake my head no she give me a slight nod and sits back down.

"Lucy we have something serious to discuss with you." Erza tells me as she looks at Gray and Natsu avoiding my eyes.

Gray is the next to speak, "We've decided to remove you from the team," Gray begins, seeing my look he tries to explain himself, "now it's not because you're weak or anything like that." Gray says, starts to sweat. Erza looks at Gray with a look akin to disappointment and speaks next, "Lucy you complain about never getting the money you need for rent, and how often the rest of us destroy things. So we figured we'd give you time to grow stronger, train, take solo missions, and avoid injury." Once Erza finishes speaking I look at Natsu, figuring that he's the next to speak. "Look, Lucy, we're all your friends," Natsu says with distaste at the word friends, "but we figure that since you need to get stronger, we'd just give Lisanna your spot on the team. Which will also give me more time to spend with her, after all, she is my girlfriend." Natsu finishes with a smirk directed at me.

In slight shock I walk over to the door and gesture for them to leave. After they left I decided to take a nice long bath while letting everything sink in, then going to bed.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**:

As Lucy opened her eyes the next morning she awoke only to be blinded by sunlight, which made her aware of her pounding headache. Remembering the events from yesterday she rolled over and buried her head into the pillow. As she looked over at the time she jumped out of bed at the alarming time of 10:45. Lucy took a quick shower and headed towards the guild without a worry in the world, having decided that the events of yesterday will mean nothing. Deciding that being called weak by those she cares, or cared in this case, about will never have a reason to happen again.

Once Lucy got to the guild she walked in with a smile on her face, so that Team Natsu would believe that their words have had no effect on her. Lucy headed to the bar and sat in her normal seat, as to keep things normal to onlookers. "Hey Mira, could I get a strawberry milkshake?" Mira smiled and nodded to Lucy as she went to make the shake.

Lucy turned around in her seat and appeared to be looking for somebody or something. When Mira got back with the milkshake Lucy tossed some Jewel onto the counter and headed to the corner opposite of Gajeel. As she walked by the crowded tables in the guild people then started to notice her different attire. Lucy this morning decided that she no longer needed to look innocent and fragile with her tiny skirts and overly revealing tops. Going for the tougher look, which actually suited her better, Lucy was wearing shredded black skinny jeans, ankle high combat boots, a black halter top, and a dark blue flannel, and instead of her normal short pigtails her, her hair now reached her lower back with bright blue tips. Everybody was stunned by how Lucky Lucy, the light of the guild, was dressed. Stunned as they were, it was to total confusion of the 4 new people who entered the guild.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**:

As I headed to my seat I could feel the stares as more and more people turned to look at me. When almost all noise had ended Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lisanna came into the guild, as loud as always. 'Seems they have yet to notice' I thought to myself. As I was watching and waiting for them to notice something was amiss. Erza was the first to notice, then like a domino effect the rest began to notice, Natsu, Gray then, the 'shocking' final, Lisanna.

Erza was also the first to speak up, by questioning the dumbfounded masses "Why are you all so silent, what has happened?" I chuckled as I waited, knowing that they would eventually indicate to me. Surprisingly nobody spoke up, but they continued to stare as I sat there watching with a smirk on my face, drinking my smoothie. Taking the cue from the continuous stares they turned to me and their jaws dropped, quite dramatically.

"So the cheerleader decided to try and look the part of a tough girl." I turned and glared at the culprit while everybody seemed, once again, shocked. Knowing not to let anything Natsu says bother me I brushed him off and decided to go and talk to master. As I walked by Natsu he grabbed my arm.

"Well, are you going to answer me slut?" Natsu asked as he tightly gripped my arm.

"No, I'm not because I don't have to explain myself to you, or anybody else for that matter." I said as I ripped my arm from his grasp.

When Natsu reached out to grab my arm again I did the first thing I could think of, punching him in the jaw with all of my strength. I heard gasps around me from the people who were still paying attention, after all, who expected the 'weak' celestial Mage to knock 'The Salamander' out in one hit.

Seeing as everybody was too dumbstruck to say or do anything I headed up to the masters office. As I neared the Masters office, I passed the Thunder Legions table Laxus congratulates me for knocking Natsu out. I grin at him then knock on the Masters office door.

"Come in!" Master shouts through the door, Master addresses me with a smile as I walk through the door, "Lucy my dear what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had any requests that were offering any Celestial keys?" I ask Master as he begins to shuffle through papers on his desk.

"Is this a mission for Team Natsu?" Master asks as he looks over a paper.

"No? This is a solo mission, I'm no longer a part of Team Natsu." I tell Master, figuring he would have known that I had been removed from the team.

After I tell Master that I'm no longer part of Team Natsu his head jerks up and he looks at me slightly bewildered, "I was not formerly told about this." Master mutters as he begins to shuffle through his papers again.

"They kicked me out of the team yesterday, so I'm surprised that you haven't been told." I tell him with a rueful smile.

"Yes, well this is weird, I'll have to make changes to some papers. Now this would be your first solo mission correct my dear?" Master says as he waves the first paper he grabbed in the air.

"Yes, but I can handle myself, Master." I say indigently.

"I know you can, you're a strong girl, but the first solo mission any member of the guild goes on must have somebody else there, no matter how many team missions one has been on." Master says slightly begrudgingly.

"Alright Master, but who will go with me on this?" I ask slightly dreadful, worried that he'll have somebody from Team Natsu go with me. Master hands me mission paper, which shows a reward of 80,000 jewel and the silver key Leo Minor, all that has to be done is defeat 3 Blizzardvern.

Master hops off of his desk and walks over to the door and opens it, and I hear him begin to speak to somebody. When he turns around to head back in the door he has what looks to be a triumphant grin on his face. That's when Laxus and the Thunder Legion walk in behind the Master.

"Laxus and the Thunder Legion will accompany you on this mission." Master tells me as he hops back up onto his desk, then he turns to face me looking extremely serious. "Now this mission will be dangerous, but Laxus and his team will only inter fear if you can no longer keep yourself safe, or if you ask for their help. Now head off and pack a train leaves soon."

"Let's get going Blondie, if you can knock out Flame Brain with only one hit then this mission will be easy, meet us at the train station in an hour." Laxus says as he heads out the door with me following along not long after.

"Good luck Lucy." I hear the Master say as I close the door. Once the door is closed I head home to pack.

* * *

R&amp;R F&amp;F

~Tigre-chan


End file.
